


Until I Die, I'll Sing These Songs

by beforeyoustartyourday



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Switchfoot, Where I Belong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyoustartyourday/pseuds/beforeyoustartyourday
Summary: i'm not sentimental. this skin and bones is a rental.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title and pretty much everything from 'Where I Belong' by Switchfoot (except what's in the notes).
> 
>  
> 
> _cracks start to form_   
>  _drawing lines down my face_   
>  _a vector to my heart_   
>  _the empty shell in its place_

he placed his hand on his chest. 

"vessel," tyler whispered. tears. empty.

josh. his voice was croaky from disuse, but it did the job.

"i'm not sentimental," he whispered. "this skin and bones is a rental."

tyler gave an small, appreciative smile into josh's neck.

"and no one makes it out alive."

**Author's Note:**

> all lowercase again because that's how i roll


End file.
